Kiss, Kiss buzi!
Chris - W poprzednim odcinku MTP. Uczestnicy mieli tańczyć BreakDance'a przy spadających bombach. Muzyka z radia to Afromental. Trwało to od 5:30 do 19:00. Na początku odszedł Owen, a na końcu Gwen, przez co zostały tylko Eva i Leshawna i to Gitarzyści wygrali. Perkusiści wysłali do domu głupią Britney. Kto wygra? Kto pojedzie dziś limuzyną przegranych? Czy przefarbuję włosy na blond? Dowiecie się tego w Muzyce... Totalnej... Porażki!!! (intro) (w łóżku Johnny'ego) Johnny - A co to jest?? Jakieś połączenie zdjęcie Leshawny i mnie. Nawet to romantyczne. :) Chris (z głośników) - WSTAWAĆ ŚPIOCHY! DZISIEJSZE ZADANIE BĘDZIE POLEGAŁO NA... A DOWIECIE SIĘ TEGO PRZY ŚNIADANIU !!! Johnny - Nosz ja P**rdolę! Jak jeszcze raz mnie tak obudzi to ja mu... Chris (pokój zwierzeń) - No co mi zrobisz? Johnny - Ja Cię tak z***** że k**** nie wrócisz ja p****** w h**** dobrze!!! Chris (pokój zwierzeń) - Już się boję. Przeciesz nic mi nie zrobi. (śniadanie) Chris - A więc w tym tygodniu będziecie musieli całować się jak najdłużej. Johnny (pokój zwierzeń) - W moją Leshawną będzie to łatwe. Chris - Aha. I Chef będzie Wam jak najmocniej przeszkadzał. Johnny (pokój zwierzeń) - No i co z tego? Chris - Oki. No to pary. Leshawna i Johnny. Eva i Duncan. Duncan i Eva. Lindsay i Tyler. Gwen i Trent. Katie i Sadie. (Lol). Bridgette i Geoff. Ashley i James. Harold i Beth. Izzy i Owen. Noah i Cody. A DJ ma szczęście bo z nikim. DJ (pokój zwierzeń) - JUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUU!!! Wszystkie prawdziwe pary (pokój zwierzeń) - JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Chris - Zaczynamy o 12:00. (boisko) Duncan - Skoro Johnny jest metro, to pewnie nie umie grać w koszykówkę. Johnny (bardzo wkurzony) - TAK? Johnny (dobrze gra śpiewając "Now or Never" z High School Musical 3) - Sixteen, sixteen minutes left better get it done! Sixteen, sixteen sixteen more minutes get ready, game on! Sixteen, sixteen sixteen minutes left running out of time! Sixteen, sixteen sixteen more minutes it's on the line! Sixteen, sixteen sixteen minutes left better get it done! Sixteen, sixteen sixteen more minutes 'til we're number one! (Let's go team!) Gotta get it together! Yeah, pull up and shoot! Score! Are you ready? Are you with me? TEAM! TEAM! TEAM! YEAH! Shake'em with the crossover? (Wild Cats) Tell me what are we here for? (To Win) 'cause we Know we're the best team! (Come on boys! Come on boys! Come on!) The way we play tonight is what we leave behind! (That's right) It all comes down to right now it's up to us! (Let's go!) So what we're gonna be? (Gonna be) T-E-A-M Team! Gotta Work it out Turning on (Come on) This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! We gotta show what we're all about (TEAM) Work together! This is the last chance to make your mark History will know who we are This is the last game So make it count It's Now or Never! W-I-L-D (Out of Bounds) Wildcats! You know! Come on! W-I-L-D Wildcats! Come on! Come on! West High Knights, hey Yeah, we're doing it right? (OH YEAH) W-I-L-D Wildcats! It's now the time! Gotta get inside, downlow In the pain now shoot! Score! (Defence!) We gotta work it together Gimme the ball! (3x) Fastbreak! (Keep the ball in control) Let it fly from downtown (Three! Four!) Show'em we can do it better! (No way! Go go go!) (Come on boys! Wildcats!) The way we play tonight is what we leave behind! (That's right) It all comes down to right now it's up to us! (Let's go!) So what we're gonna be? (Gonna be) T-E-A-M Team! Gotta Work it out Turning on (Come on) This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! We gotta show what we're all about (TEAM) Work together! This is the last chance to make your mark History will know who we are This is the last game So make it count It's Now or Never! Wildcats! Go tear it up! Go Wildcats! We're number one! Hey Wildcats, We're the champions! Go! (5x) Oh Team! Oh! West High Knights, hey Yeah, we're putting up a fight! (wildcats) We'll never quit it, gonna win it! Let me hear you say HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY This is the last time to get it right! This is the last chance to make it or not! We gotta show what we're all about (TEAM) Work together! This is the last chance to make your mark History will know who we are This is the last game So make it count It's Now or Never! Duncan - Nawet dobrze. (12:00) Chris - Okey. Zaczynamy nas konkurs całowania. (wszystkie pary się całują) (12:04) Courtney (z płaczem) - Nie. Przestaję. (Courtney ucieka z płaczem) Courtney (When There Was Me And You - High School Musical o Duncan'ie) - It's funny when you find yourself Looking from the outside I'm standing here but all I want Is to be over there Why did I let myself believe Miracles could happen Cause now I have to pretend That I don't really care I thought you were my fairytale A dream when I'm not sleeping A wish upon a star Thats coming true But everybody else could tell That I confused my feelings with the truth When there was me and you I swore I knew the melody That I heard you singing And when you smiled You made me feel Like I could sing along But then you went and changed the words Now my heart is empty I'm only left with used-to-be's And once upon a song Now I know you're not a fairytale And dreams were meant for sleeping And wishes on a star Just don't come true Cause now even I can tell That I confused my feelings with the truth Because I liked the view When there was me and you I can't believe that I could be so blind It's like you were floating While I was falling And I didn't mind Cause I liked the view Thought you felt it too When there was me and you (Courtney cały czas płacze) (12:10) (Duncan widzi płaczącą Courtney) Duncan (smutnie) - KSIĘŻNICZKO!!!! Courtney (tak samo jak Duncan) - ZŁODZIEJASZKU!! (Duncan i Courtney się całują) (13:00) Noah i Cody - NIE. NIE BĘDZIEMY DALEJ CAŁOWAĆ CHŁOPAKA!!! (przestali Katie i Sadie, Ashley i James i Harold i Beth) (16:00) Chris - Dobra. Odchodzą Izzy i Owen, Gwen i Trent i Bridgette i Geoff. Ci którzy teraz odpadli - DLACZEGO?? Chris - Bo ja tak chcę. HIHIHI! (miejsce przegranych) Harold (obrzydliwie śpiewa) - Heather! Dlaczego odeszłaś. Dlaczego (x21) Courtney - Jak okropnie śpiewa. (20:00) Leshawna i Johnny - Kończymy. Perkusiści wygrali. Chris - Ukradliście mój tekst! (pokój zwierzeń - głosowanie) Courtney - Harold. Odegram się na nim. (złowieszczy uśmiech) Duncan - Harold. Ciągle tęskni za tą swoją Heather. Izzy - Harold. Ten gościu nie daje nam spać po odpadnięciu Heather. (ognisko) Chris - A więc mikrofony dostają: Leshawna, Johnny, Ashley, Eva, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Izzy, Courtney, Cody. Harold odpadasz. Harold - No cóż. Chociaż spotkam się z wredniusią. Chris - Oki. Kto jako następny odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego w MTP! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki